Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory
"Weapons Factory" is the sixth episode of season two of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated television series, and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Giancarlo Volpe with a script written by Brian Larsen. It first aired on Cartoon Network on Saturday, November 13th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Voice cast Appearances * Ahsoka Tano * Anakin Skywalker * Barriss Offee * Luminara Unduli * Captain Rex * R2-D2 * Poggle the Lesser * TX-21 * Buzz * Draa * Clone troopers * Grand Army of the Republic * Order of the Jedi * Separatist Droid Army * Clones * Geonosians * Mirialans * Tatooinians * Togruta * Geonosis * Astromech droid * Blaster * B1 battle droids * B2 super battle droids * Chronometer * DC-15A blaster rifle * Droid * Droidekas * E-5 blaster rifle * Electrobinoculars * Geonosian sonic blaster * Holoprojector * Lightsaber * Robot * T-series tactical droid * Z-6 rotary blaster cannon * All Terrain Tactical Enforcer * AV-7 Anti-vehicle artillery cannon * Hardcell-class interstellar transport * Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier, Tank lifter * Super tank * Archduke * Captain * General * Hologram * Clone Wars * Second Battle of Geonosis * Climbing * Exploding buildings * Exploding vehicles * Flight * Force field * Force push * Force jump * Laser weapons * Super-leaping * Tactical analysis * Telekinesis * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * Opening quotation: No gift is more precious than trust. * With this episode, Star Wars: The Clone Wars begins airing at 9:00 pm on Saturday evenings, as opposed to 8:00 pm. * The events of this episode are a re-interpreted adaptation of events chronicled in ''Star Wars: Republic'' #67, published by Dark Horse Comics in July, 2004. The character of Ahsoka Tano did not appear in the comic story. TV Tropes.com; Star Wars: The Clone Wars, "Weapons Factory". Tropes; Animated adaptation. * The events of this episode take place in 21 BBY, one-year after the events of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and two years prior to Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Allusions * The strategy that Luminara Unduli puts together to sabotage the weapons factory is an old Star Wars favorite. The trope involves the protagonists analyzing a holographic blueprint of the target location, which in this case involves catacombs, then planting an explosive near a reactor that causes a chain reaction, yadda, yadda, yadda. This is the same tactic used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic against the Death Stars in both Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, as well as by the Resistance against the First Order at Starkiller Base in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Quotes * Buzz: Buckle your belts and check your cells, soldiers. We're going in. .... * Luminara Unduli: If you're both finished with your little discussion, we do have a factory to destroy. .... * Anakin Skywalker: We cannot abandon our Padawans! * Luminara Unduli: You misjudge me. I too, care for my Apprentice. But if their time has come... * Anakin Skywalker: I refuse to let Ahsoka die! She will find a way out. * Luminara Unduli: If my Padawan has perished, I will mourn her, but I will celebrate her as well, through her memory. * Anakin Skywalker: Well, I still plan on celebrating this victory with my Padawan... in person. .... * Anakin Skywalker: I knew they were still alive! I told you we shouldn't give up on them! * Luminara Unduli: It's not that I gave up Skywalker, but unlike you, when the time comes, I am prepared to let my student go. Can you say the same? .... * Barriss Offee: Whatever you're doing, I hope it works, because I would rather have died fighting up there, then starved to death down here. * Ahsoka Tano: Don't worry, we'll run out of air long before we starve. * Barriss Offee: That's a comforting thought, thanks. See also External Links * * * * * * References